


бумажный тигр

by no_confidence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of gore, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, alternative universe, or not :)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: – Я знаю, у вас сложное прошлое, – наконец говорит Джесси, упорно глядя на свои сапоги, – но давай сегодня без убийств?





	бумажный тигр

**Author's Note:**

> мне просто очень понравился хэллоуинский скин гэндзи, не пытайтесь найти здесь какую-то художественную ценность.

Разумеется, даже до него доходят слухи, несмотря на намеренное отшельничество и попытки скрыться от любых новостей. Он слышит эту невероятную историю про то как Анджела спасла какого-то изрубленного на кусочки бедолагу, вытащила с того света, дала ему второй шанс.  
Он слышит, но не придает этому должного внимания. Хандзо не верит в сказки.

*  
Они собираются на чужой земле, хотя для него теперь любая земля чужая. Непривычное солнце жжёт кожу, воздух слишком сухой и словно норовит сжечь кости, придать им другую форму, прямо как тем скалам, что теперь местная достопримечательность.

Ему интересно, сколько продержится очередная новая база прежде чем террористы дотянут свои когти и до этого места.

Встречает его самый чужой человек на планете. Джесси все такой же пыльный, пончо пахнет табаком и полынью, он теплый и простой – прямо как американская мечта. Они заходят внутрь после короткого объятия – роскошь, которую Хандзо теперь не всегда может себе позволить. Внутри базы шумно, агенты уже начали собираться и пытаются обжить эти пустые скучные комнаты, сделать их хоть чуточку дружелюбнее. Играет музыка и доносится звон бокалов – Овервотч научил их, что нужно праздновать и радоваться любой возможности, потому что скоро все это может сгореть. Буквально.  
Маккри отчего-то ведет себя странно и Хандзо чувствует странную недосказанность в уголках его глаз, нервное облизывание губ и не понимает.   
– Я знаю, у вас сложное прошлое, – наконец говорит Джесси, упорно глядя на свои сапоги, – но давай сегодня без убийств?   
Он не дает Хандзо возможности задать вопрос или удивиться и поспешно смешиваясь с толпой забирает у кого-то бокал и натужно смеется несмешной шутке.

Хандзо же не приходится задавать вопросы или долго искать причину такого поведения, когда он понимает, что пахнет здесь домом. Не посторонними людьми, алкоголем и попытками сблизиться. Не маленькой квартирой, которую он был вынужден снимать в Токио после разрыва отношений с кланом, а именно домом, Ханамурой, разбухшими от дождя половицами, стертыми от тренировок ладонями и сладкой газировкой на чужом языке.

Он не знает, почему порой в толпе видит монстров, а людей – насквозь, но мужчины в роду Шимад были, как говорил отец, особенными. Хандзо никогда не просил об этом проклятии, хотя какой-нибудь старец из клана назвал бы это даром богов, меткой дракона, знаком, что он действительно заслуживает быть главой своего ныне исчезнувшего рода. Но это все сказки.

Его что-то обжигает резким ударом горячего воздуха, вынуждая обернуться и Хандзо наконец встречается глазами с тем, кого убил несколько лет назад. Он выглядит иначе – больше не прячется за ширмой из металла, ничто в его внешности не выдает киборга. Ничто в его облике не выдает и чудовища – футболка с безвкусным принтом и спортивные штаны. У него снова черные волосы, длинная челка так и норовит упасть на лицо, но он ее постоянно поправляет нетерпеливым и резким движением. 

У него голодные глаза.

Этого юношу почти можно принять за Гэндзи, но Хандзо знает, что его брат мертв.

Он неторопливо потягивает вино, не спуская глаз с Хандзо и находит в толпе Маккри, мягко притягивая к себе за шею и обмениваясь с ним коротким поцелуем.  
Хандзо хочет спросить: знает ли Джесси? Нет, он наверняка знает, он не может не знать, не мог не заметить слишком горячую кожу своего любовника, отсутствие сна, разводы крови на кухонном столе и останки мертвых животных в мусорном ведре. Он должен был заметить, что Гэндзи становится неуправляем в гневе, его жажду убийств, жестокость и удовольствие с которым он разрывает тела на части.  
Хандзо хочет знать, кусал ли он в порыве страсти слишком сильно, до крови, до кости, извиняясь и мило улыбаясь, но в то же время показывая клыки? Не те маленькие, нормальные и человеческие, а настоящие. Зализывает ли он раны Джесси, буквально зализывает, прижимая свой горячий язык к глубоким ранам, достает ли из него осколки и пули своим ртом и после с окровавленными губами просит поцелуя?

Он подходит к Хандзо достаточно близко чтобы вести беседу непредназначенную для чужих ушей, но держится слегка поодаль, для своей или его безопасности.

– Не утруждайся, – тихо говорит Гэндзи, глядя как Хандзо сжимает в руке кинжал, – я смогу отразить любой удар.   
– Это очень самонадеянно.   
– Это факт.   
Он лукаво улыбается, словно они на тренировке и за ними следит отец, недовольный, что они перебрасываются словами, а не ударами. В его глазах отражается красный отблеск заката.   
– Тебе придется смириться, если ты собираешься остаться здесь. Нельзя каждое собрание начинать с очередной попытки убить меня.  
Хандзо хочет сказать, что это нелепо – он никогда не перестанет пытаться. Он уже убил своего брата, теперь время той твари, что заняла его тело. Но Хандзо не отвечает, глядя на неловкого Джесси, который стоит чуть поодаль и пытается незаметно уследить за их разговором.

– Что ты намерен с ним сделать?

Гэндзи смотрит на брата как на очень маленького и глупого ребенка, будто из них двоих он старше, и он все эти годы был вынужден жить с виной и ужасом о содеянном. В нем есть что-то от матери: мягкое, красивое лицо, такой же терпеливый и любящий голос. Хандзо на момент пугается своих мыслей, значит ли это, что мать тоже была чудовищем? Но он не помнит, тогда он ещё не мог видеть истинную суть вещей и все что его заботило – это стрела прямо в цели, отец, будь же мной доволен, я не подведу, я никогда не подведу семью.

– О чем ты?

– Если ты хотя бы подумаешь…

– Я не собираюсь ему вредить.  – оскорбленно отзывается Гэндзи, вызывающе скрещивая руки на груди. – Он мне нравится. Я убью за него, если потребуется.

– Я тоже.

Хандзо смотрит на него, и ему кажется, всего на момент кажется, что он видит в чудище своего брата. Но это невозможно – он убил его собственными руками, катана легко разрубила Гэндзи, совсем еще мальчика, напополам, вместо крика и слез был лишь смех, нечеловеческий смех, когда плоть начала зарастать прямо у них на глазах, а треск костей навсегда застрял в его ушах оглушительным, нечеловеческим скрежетом.

Они стоят в молчании, не обращая внимания на разошедшуюся вечеринку и смотрят на одного и того же мужчину, будто впервые поняв друг друга за все эти годы. Хандзо слегка ослабляет хватку на кинжале и выдыхает.

– Иногда мне хочется съесть его заживо, – говорит вдруг Гэндзи, прикладывая руку к губам, словно пытаясь сдержать тошноту, – у раскаявшихся грешников самое вкусное мясо.  

Он начинает смеяться и Хандзо видит клыки.

 

**Author's Note:**

> в общем, гэндзи - О́ни. демон и вообще злая, катастрофичная сила, приносящая несчастья. краснокожие, клыкастые, рогатые, очень жестокие, по некоторым данным еще и хитрые, любят человеческое мясо, а сами не умирают - отрубленные конечности тут же отрастают.  
> говорят, что в они превращаются люди, которые погибли в результате жестокой смерти/предательства и испытывали в этот момент сильные эмоции.  
> иногда они выполняют и защитную функцию, оберегая от неудач. 
> 
> близзам пять с плюсом за скин.


End file.
